Girl, Interrupted: Avatar Style
by Here Comes The Moon's Violin
Summary: ... I'm not crazy... At least... That's what I want to believe...


_Downtown..._

I sit here in the back of this taxi, thinking.

About my mom.

About my dad.

About my brother.

About Jet.

About what I'm doing in this taxi.

About why the hell I've been sent to a mental institution.

... I'm not crazy... At least... That's what I want to believe...

"Hey." A voice brings me back to reality. I look up to see the taxi driver, a slender man with a dark face and prominent facial features. I look at his name tag. 'Bato Tucker'. I smile meekly at him, really just wishing he'd leave me alone. But, once again, old Bato has to conversate with me once more. "What did you do?"

"Ex-Excuse me", I reply, not hearing him clearly. I look out the window to see the large oak trees and shaped hedges that line the streets of Ba Sing Se. I've always hated this town, but for no particular reason.

"Well, you don't look crazy. What, you see things, you're a schizo?" I have the incredible urge to roll my eyes, but I don't want to be rude. This guy is just being nice, he's never done anything to me. Unlike some people in my life...

"Yeah." I take out a cigarette and light it up. I inhale deeply, trying to calm my nerves. I look outside, just observing my surroundings. I see a cop car with two police officers outting someone in the back seat. I lean into the window, curious and nosy, trying to see the person being arrested. I just catch one glimpse of her, since we make a right turn away from the scene. The girl, is extremely pale, with unruly jet black hair. And her eyes... they're haunting... They look smudged over, cloudy. As I stare, I realize she is following my gaze. I feel a disturbing shiver go down my spine, turning away from the window, away from the eyes of that girl...

I take another inhale, feeling the nicotine flow through my body. I know, smoking can kill, but I don't really care. I have nothing to live for. I don't plan to go to college, I broke up with my boyfriend, my dad attempted suicide (and failed, again). I have no idea why _he's _not being sent to a mental institution, but I am. He's the wacko in the family. Well, my brother Sokka's had his moments. He was arrested last year for stalking his ex-girlfriend Suki. I don't know why he did, she cheated on him with like ten different guys, but he forgave her every time. And she stole like $500 from him. She wasn't worth it. She had to break up with him. Slut. But, like I was saying, I have nothing to live for. I just want to get all this shit over with. I want to go see this so-called paradise in the sky called heaven, and see if it's all cracked up like it supposedly is...

And I want to see my mother. I wouldn't mind that.

It's been ten years. Since I saw my mother, alive I mean. I visit her grave every week, keep her up with everything that is going on in my joke of a life. I'm not sure if there really is a heaven, but if there is, I'm 1000% sure my mother is there. She was literally an angel...

I guess God wanted her back.

Cancer. That's what got her. I didn't cry for like a whole year, then I had a mental breakdown. Then everything went downhill from there.

Oh yeah, I tried to kill myself. Did I forget to mention that? Hmm, must run in the family. Well, I don't think I tried to kill myself. I was tired and I was driving to the store. I put my head on the steering wheel and tried to go to sleep. I almost did, too, but I crashed into a brick wall... That woke me up.

I break out of my thoughts to discover we arrived at hell: MerriWeather Memorial Mental Institution. It's a series of humongous brick buildings in a row, surrounded by incredibly dense forests. If you didn't pay attention, you drive right by it, not even knowing it was here. Too bad Bato had to know where he was going. We drive up to the entrance, where a very old woman is waiting by the door. She has scrubs on, standard for a hospital and small circular glasses o the edge of her narrow nose. She steps froward to the car, right outside my door. The woman looks through the window, down at me. She just stares then smiles sweetly at me. She takes the honor of opening my door so I can get out. after she opens the door, I realize that she is only a few years younger than my father, who's 52. She looks at me one more time and speaks to me in a raspy, but clear voice. "Welcome to M.W." I stay in my seat, taking it all in, feeling teardrops run down my cheeks. Bato suddenly turns around in his seat to face me. I see he has a huge ragged scar on the left side of his face. I guess he just turned around to wave bye, but he opens his mouth to my surprise.

"Don't get too comfortable."

* * *

Ugh, I'm so tired. 2 am, ladies and gentlemen. Just letting you know, I am aware that this is horrid and I should die. I know that. But I wanted to get this up. This is based off of Girl, Interrupted the movie, an adaptation of the memoirs by Susanna Kaysen. Awesome book, awesome movie. Check 'em out. ANYWAYS, I'm extremely sorry for updating not one of my stories for like eternity, you ca bash me in reviews for not updating, but don't bash me for the lameness of this story. I tried, which is good. Don't put me down. But yeah PLEASE REVIEW, it would totally make me ecstatic to read the,, especially if they're nice and polite. But like I said bashing is okay for my lateness, not my inability to write, so take it easy. Point out some stuff if anything sounds stupid or funny or anything: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. And I plan to finish this story, I'm not going to say if it will be quick, I cannot guarantee that. But I am going to finish this story. Promise. So, review, don't flame the usual. Oh, and if you can guess the characters that were introduced in this chapter, I will send you a cookie. You probably won't get it, though. So, I will see you all lata.

Peace, A.A.V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Girl, Interrupted.


End file.
